Johnny "Shark" Turner
Early life Jonathan "Shark" Turner was born in Spain to Peter Turner (brother of "Bootstrap" Bill Turner) and Adelina Turner in 1716. The whole family moved to the Caribbean because of the hardships they were facing in Spain. They settled in Isla de la Avaricia by the time Johnny was 5. Peter Turner enlisted in a Spanish Privateer ship, while Adelina stayed home. When looking for Peter Turner, an EITC assassin known as Fredrick Remington "The Vicious" shot and killed Adelina during a raid on the island of Avaricia. When Turner was 15, he joined the privateer ship that his father was on and made a name for himself as a counter-French raider. The spaniards called him "Jonathan Tiburon" or "Johnny Shark" in English. Though one day, on a cold, foggy day, their ship faced a gruesome horror. The Harkaway (Jolly Roger's ship) bumped into the spanish war sloop and demolished it. The Jolly Roger killed Jonathans father before his very eyes, stabbing him through the heart and laughing. The Jolly Roger approached 17 year old Turner saying "Yer next encounter with me will be yer last, boy" and Turner was pushed overboard and somehow as the moonlight showed, his body became black and transparent, but the feeling was painful. It turned out to be a curse, which resulted in a gruesome case of insomnia for young Turner. He later became a fierce privateer for Spain and his new father became Garcia Avaricia. After fighting for the Spanish for ten years, he decided to become his own captain. He found a legion of mortal, but cursed citizens like him in Ravens Cove who survived the Jolly Roger's invasion there. They became his crew and his ship was a gift from Avaricia for his "graduation" from fighting for Spain known as the Golden Dragon. Famed Shark was an officer in the guild "Famed" for a while during his early days of independent piracy. It was a content life, until the Co. Empire showed up. Famed decided to relax and let the Co. rule, but Johnny and several other guilds had different plans. Turner would always bring up the war against the Co. Empire, knowing the Caribbean should be in the hands of pirates, not a "petty group of thugs". He was later booted from the guild for waging war, causing a small rebellion in the guild. INFERNO After being outside of Famed for a while, Johnny kept migrated from guild to guild, until he found INFERNO. INFERNO was one of the most well-known guilds of all. Many people hated INFERNO, but Turner saw past that. He looted very often, and people dubbed him "The Hitman". He remained an Infernonian affiliated with Ned Yellowbeard and 498 others for a long span of time. Family Peter Turner - Father / Deaceased Adelina Turner - Mother / deceased Layla Turner - Sister Will Turner - Cousin "Bootstrap" Bill Turner - Uncle Heritage 40% Spanish 10% Native American 30% German 10% Irish 10% English Marriage Johnny "Shark" Turner was married to his first mate, Molly "Scither" Turner (In-game played by someone else). Or as many call her, Molly Scither Shark. She is the only woman in the crew. They both married at age 23. She, along with the whole crew, including Johnny, was cursed by the Jolly Roger. The curse stated that you can only marry another who is cursed, so that's what they did. The marriage was at seas on the bow of the Golden Dragon. Gallery Johnny "Shark" Turner was a huge fan of jewlery and had 5 rings on his right hand and brass knuckles Screen Shot 2012-01-05 at 2.00.26 PM.png|Right Thumb, sapphire/silver Screen Shot 2012-01-05 at 1.59.35 PM.png|Right pointer finger. Emerald/granite Screen Shot 2012-01-05 at 1.56.32 PM.png|Right middle finger. Gold/sapphire. Screen Shot 2012-01-05 at 1.55.56 PM.png|Right ring finger. Silver. Screen Shot 2012-01-05 at 1.57.58 PM.png|Brass knuckle/triple ring. Left hand, made of lead. Screen Shot 2012-01-05 at 1.54.45 PM.png|Golden skull pendant. He has had it since his mother's death. Screen Shot 2012-01-05 at 1.52.10 PM.png|Large tattoo on his back. Obtained at age 22. Screen Shot 2012-01-05 at 1.50.31 PM.png|Shark tattoo on left arm, obtained at age 18. Screen Shot 2012-01-05 at 1.48.39 PM.png|Tricorn hat. Worn only when commandeering his ship. Screen Shot 2012-01-05 at 1.47.26 PM.png|His extremely strong and sharp silver dagger. A gift from Germany. Screen Shot 2012-01-05 at 1.45.14 PM.png|His famed dual wield pistols along with his mini-compass. Screen Shot 2012-01-05 at 1.44.03 PM.png|His musket used when he served Spain and still used. Screen Shot 2012-01-05 at 1.42.03 PM.png|His deadly shotgun kept under his mattress. Screen Shot 2012-01-05 at 1.41.23 PM.png|His small single wield, one-shot-kill pistol. on his left. All the jewlery combined on him costed about 56,000 pounds. He also wielded many weapons. Role in the Paradoxian War One great day for his contributions to the Anglo-Spanish war was the Battle on the 14th of January, 1745. He was the head cannoneer for the British Flagship known as the Blue Eagle. It was known for sinking ZERO times before the Golden Guardian, the Spanish flagship surrendered which ended the war. The Guardian likely ported due to the heavy fire it was under. After that, most of the British ships ported knowing they claimed victory. During the war, Turner hit almost 80% of hit cannon shots, proving he had experience not only as a captain, but also as a cannoneer. Barbary Coronation Turner took over Barbary, a formerly anarchy-stricken pirate country in early 1745. He gave a speech to his fellow pirates that persuaded almost all of them to help take down the King of Spain. He now leads another country that assisted Britain and other countries in Spain's defeat. The pirates also formed an organized military. OUTLAWS Turner joined OUTLAWS at one point, and was greeted by the guildmaster, Jarod, and was officially announced a part of Outlaws on January 21, 1745. This marked a new era for Johnny that ended with OUTLAWS becoming disbanded in 1746. Disappearance During the Summer of 1745, Turner was unintentionally closely engaged in a battle against Spain. Spain sent in a small force to attempt to conquer the Barbary Coast's capital, Tangier. Despite miraculously winning the battle, it resulted in hundreds of young pirate's lives being lost. In guilt of engaging such a young infantry unit, he disappeared into the inland portion of Africa for over a year, resulting in Basil Brawlmonk and Reyes De Luz's Ottoman Empire taking the coast for that year. Pirates were then exterminated or exiled during that period. Turner return in July of 1746 to rule, but this time under the Ottoman. During that year, his guild, OUTLAWS, was disbanded resulting in a lack of a decent-sized military for Jonathan Turner. He later joined the 8th Brethren Court, which would provide military aid for him during this time of reconstruction. Quotes "At that point, I could've never been more proud of my people. They fought until the last second, knowing they would probably die or be imprisoned, but they pulled through and caused a very uncommon Spanish retreat. Those traits are the essence of a true pirate, one who will fight 'til the bitter end for the cause of freedom." "I'd rather join a small crew of brave men than a large crew of cowards." "Despite the amazing victory, I could still never forget the efforts of the ones who lost their lives. The guilt of putting these unprepared young men into battle was something I will have to live with forever. I hope that if there is some form of afterlife, they will be there, forgiving my foolishness." Public Pictures Category:POTCO Category:Pirates